You Became God
by LizHasManyWives
Summary: Its been 10,000 years Since I became a God. Murmur hasn't changed. I miss Yuno. "Why Don't You Bring Akise Aru Back!" "What?" She smirked. Yukki x Akise
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been about 10,000 years since I became God.**_

_**Or something like that. I don't really care.**_

_**All I've been doing for all that time is stare at the only thing that keeps me sane.**_

_**Which is the cell phone, that has the record of the person I love..**_

_**GasaiYuno.**_

"Yukiteru-kun, I'm SO BORED! I've read this manga.. How many times have I said I read it?"

"One thousand and one times, Murmur."

"Oh right. And it's the same! I'm bored Kami-sama! Make another world or something!"

I turned to face the little demon girl and said "I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Making a world without Yuno is pointless."

Murmur disappeared and re-appeared in my lap. "Being depressed isn't going to help you either."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter."

"Fine! If you don't want to bring a WOMAN back, Bring Akise Aru back!" She smiled brightly. "He is your best friend after all! Maybe he could cheer you up!"

_**Did I mishear her?**_

"What do you mean? I thought I could only bring back the body but not the soul?"

"Well, Akise Aru is.. What you humans call a _**'loop-hole'**_"

She could see that, that only confused me more.

She sighed loudly. "Well, Akise Aru isn't quote-on-quote _**'Human.'**_ Deus actually built him, Which means his _**'soul'**_is _artificial_."

"Akise-kun's soul?"

"Hai! If you concentrate hard enough you could bring him back. He isn't Yuno Gasai, but at least He'll liven up this place! Please Yukiteru-kun!"

I wanted to say no… But thinking of Akise,

I couldn't.

I missed him.

"Alright.." I said as I got up and concentrated.

"WAIT!"

I jumped. "What? I thought you wanted me to, Murmur?"

She. "You need to fix up! You look horrible! And no offense Yukiteru-kun, but you looked better when you weren't a God!"

She twirled around me, soon creating a wind tornado, blinding me with my own long black hair.

"MURMUR!"

Suddenly, I felt the longs strands of my hair fall.

_**She's cutting my hair**_

The wind stopped.

She grinned widely and chirped "See Yukiteru-kun? You look good!"

She held a mirror to my face and I saw I looked the same as I did before I let my hair grow out.

She smirked. "Now, You can summon Akise Aru.."

I sighed. "Alright." I closed my eyes and pictured Akise in my mind.

_**Concentrate. **_

_**Harder.**_

_**Akise Aru.**_

_**More.**_

_**Almost there.**_

_**Yes!**_

I sinked to the ground tired.

_**It's been so long since I've used my powers**_

I glanced up and saw the older boy's body.

Still and unmoving.

Feelings started to bubble up...

_Anger_

_Disappointment_

and most importantly...

_Sadness._

"Murmur! You lied to me! You sai-"

I heard heavy breathing. I turned and saw that Akise Aru was breathing!

"Akise-kun!" I yelled as I ran toward him. I felt tears flowing down my face. It's been so long since I've been with a human like myself. I missed it more then I had thought.

"Hmm.." He stirred in my arms.

"I told you! He's waking up!" Murmur said above me.

"Akise-kun! How are you feeling?"

"... Who are you?"

I looked back to Murmur.

"Don't worry Yukiteru-kun. His memories are re-booting. He'll soon remember."

"Yukiteru-kun?"

I turned to face Akise and he said softly,

"Hello, Yukiteru-kun."

"Akise.. Kun." I said slowly. His name suddenly feeling foreign in my mouth. My mouth formed into a smile. "Akise-kun!"

I felt his finger brushing my tears away.

"You don't look good when your crying, Yukiteru-kun"

I hugged him, "I missed you."

_**My dearest friend..**_

I hear him softly chuckle.

"Thank you. I can see you became God... I'm Glad." His mouth formed a small and sincere smile.

We looked at each for a bit then heard someone cough. It was Murmur. "Well. Whenever you two are done embracing each other.. You two can go do something!"

I blushed lightly when realized that I didn't let go of the hug I had given him.

_**Yukiteru is so cute when flustered. **_Akise thought as he looked at his beloved.

"I-I.. Let's go to the movies! You told me you would and never took me!" I said as I grinned.

"Alright."Akise said as he got up and took my hand. "Are you ready?"

I closed my eyes, re-opened them and was looking at the cars rushing past me. People buzzing around talking, walking and having fun. It brought back memories.

_**Yuno.. I miss you.**_

I sadden slightly then stopped myself.

_**N-no. It's not fair for Akise-kun**_

I followed Akise to the movie stand.

He smiled at me and paid for the tickets. He then, took my hand and lead me in with him.

I said softly.. "You didn't have to do that. This is a fake world."

He smiled. "Still. Fake or not, we still can't break the law now Can we?"

I nodded. "I guess."

Murmur looked at the guys' date through her mirror then smiled. It's been so long since Yukiteru has had color in his cheeks and a smile on his face.

_**CRACK**_

She turned. "What the..?"

Murmur quickly jumped dodging the large hand coming at her.

Several more came at the little demon making Murmur dodge, attack and dodge again at the flying hands continuously trying to grab her with their bony fingers.

Behind her one came out of no-where attacking, constricting her like a snake with its prey.

"S-Shit!" Murmur uttered out, breathing heavily trying to get air in.

"Who are you?" She asked to the darkness.

_"You."_

_A/N: First Chapter! There! And Cliff-hanger! Ha~ Review! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Wow! Akise-kun? Did you see that part? Where the girl was falling to her doom but then the guy saved her!" I asked him excitedly. I couldn't remember the last time I had that much fun! I smiled widely...  
_This would be great if.._  
_**"Hehehe! Yukki~"**_

I turned around.

_Was It just my imagination?_

I bite my lip and turned to face Akise. "I had fun Akise-kun. Thank you."  
He smiled. "Of course Yukiteru-kun. I enjoyed myself too."  
I blushed slightly.

"R-Right.."  
I closed my eyes and had us transported back **'Home.'**  
"Murmur! We're back! We brought you new manga to read!"  
"Ah~ Thank you, Yukiteru-kun." She smiled and looked at her manga.  
"Well, Akise-kun. Let me show you to your room."  
"Alight." He said at he followed me to his 'room.'  
I opened a door and entered inside. It was pretty large. Something that I thought was suitable for Akise Aru.  
In the middle of the room was a King size bed with silky gray sheet and two sets of pillows to match. On the left side of the room was a door leading to the bathroom and on the right was a door leading to a fairly big closet. (Clothes being provided as well.)

In a corner was a desk for studying, thinking and for whatever junior detective did. The only thing that was missing were windows but it would have been pointless since there was nothing to peer at outside.  
Akise looked around and smiled "Wow. I really appreciate this Yukiteru-kun."  
"It's no big deal." I yawned. "I'll see you when you wake up Akise-kun." I closed the door as I left the his new room.  
I walked to my room to rest.

Akise took his jacket off and hung it on a chair. He undid his tie.

Then he unbuttoned his shirt and pants.  
Akise found a towel and wrapped it around his waist then headed to the bathroom for a long, relaxing shower.  
-

I stretched and laid on my bed. After checking that everything was peacefully. I closed my eyes.  
The only person I didn't check on was Akise...  
_I didn't want to disrespect him..  
Right?  
How could I think that?  
Akise-kun would hate me!_  
Soon, Curiosity took a hold of me and I checked on Akise. I immediately turned red when I saw Akise was up to. He was in the shower.  
_N-No!  
I'm definitely a pervert now!_  
The steam had filled the room and the only thing I could really see was the _outline_ of his body. Scrubbing his body clean...  
_Enough!  
Enough!_  
I dismissed the vision. (Huffing and puffing for air!) I felt my heart rate slow down after each second past.

_**Never Again!**_

I instantly felt bad, since I had violated Akise Aru's privacy.

_I-I'll just never do it again. He doesn't need to know.._

_Murmur looked around and saw she was alone.  
"You can come out now, Second."  
She sneered. "Damn It Murmur. Did you see how Akise Aru looked at __**MY**__ Yukki."  
The First World Murmur calmed the pink-haired psychotic girl. "Don't worry Gasai-san." She smirked. "A little __birdie told me, He still loves you."  
With a wave of her hand, Second World Murmur came out, unmoving and weak.  
"Y-you'll never get away with this." She muttered out with all her strength. "Y-Yukiteru.."  
"Yukiteru-kun will NEVER find out." Her double-ganger interrupted before smashing the other's head against the ground, knocking her out.  
Yuno smiled. "Yukki and I are going to be together!" She twirled around. "Just wait a bit more... __**Yukki**__!" She stepped into the darkness and disappeared._

I woke up with a cold sweat. Oh God. The strangest feeling arose in my chest.

_What could it be?_

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I know I didn't like it.

I got up and decided to checked over everything (Expect in Akise-kun's room) just in case.

I saw everything was peaceful, so I dismissed my uncertain feelings.  
Then I headed to Akise's room and knocked on the door.  
I hope I wasn't bothering him.  
"Akise-kun..? Sorry if.."  
Akise was up, But he wasn't wearing a shirt!  
He turned to face me.  
"G-Gomenasai! I knocked! I-I.."  
My eyes couldn't help but wander his body.

Milky pale skin and a strong, built chest. He found his shirt and put it on.  
I blushed as I lowered my head.  
"I'm sorry!" I repeated for the third time.  
"It's alright." I heard him chuckle. I refused to look at him.  
_**"Yukki~"**_  
I gasp and turned.  
_What was that? Yuno? Where?_  
Akise's smile disappeared, "Something wrong Yukiteru-kun?"  
"Nothing." I responded quickly. Akise will think I'm crazy if I told him that I was hearing Yuno's voice.  
Akise didn't believe him.  
_**Yukki~ Soon! Wait For Me~" The voice giggled. "Yukki~ I Love You."**_  
My eyes closed. A heachache coming on.  
I felt a hand to forehead, Akise's hand.  
"Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well and you feel a bit warm." His hand shifted from my forehead to my cheek.  
I blushed lightly. Memories came in.

_I was trembling in complete fear, staring at the ruthless dogs ready to attack.  
Oh God! We're all going to die!  
A voice cleared itself and everyone turned to the noise in the bushes._

_Akise Aru strolled in as if he was just passing by.  
"Akise-kun!" Mao-chan said in disbelief.  
Even though a total stranger was here, I still trembled._

_What was he going to do? Shoo them off?_

_He came closer with a knowing smile. Then he stopped when he was next to me. He turned to face me and said..  
"Your trembling.."  
I felt his hand on my cheek.  
"How cute."  
Akise finished, caressing my skin.  
My eyes widen as I dropped to my knees.  
Akise was his name?_

As if Akise had read my mind. He softly said as he caressed.  
"Yukiteru-kun..."  
"Y-Yes?" I blushed harder.  
W-What's going on?  
"I have to tell you something.."  
Someone opened the door loudly making us both turn and I stepped back slightly.  
"Akise-kun, Yukiteru-kun! Good Morning!" Murmur chirped. "I was wondering where you two were!"  
She saw us in our situation.  
"Oh~ Yukieru-kun! You _**sneaky **_boy! I see what was about to happen! You should have told me! I wouldn't have bothered you two!" she winked at me and rushed out toward the_ 'kitchen' _of the fake house I had built for the two beings with me.  
I chased her red, flustered and with embarrassed tears in my eyes, screaming...  
"NOOOOO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MURMUR!"  
Akise bit his lip.  
What was wrong with him? How dare he almost lose control with Yukiteru-kun.

He was the calm one, The one who was going to protect Yukiteru at all cost.  
_From What_ was the part Akise was worried about, something was wrong. He knew it. But he didn't know what exactly. He decided that he would lay low until he figured out what was going on. He closed the door to his room and went the opposite direction then the boy and demon had gone.

_Where is Akise? Maybe he was to embarrassed to come out?_  
I laughed at myself.  
_Akise isn't like that!_  
I made a wall come out of no where in-front of Murmur.  
The demon hit the wall and fell to the floor.  
"Owww! Yukiteru-kun! No fair! That's do cheating!" Murmur wailed as her hands shot up to her forehead in pain.  
"Thats what you get Murmur." I crossed my arms. "Don't joke like that."  
"Whatever! I made you two breakfast!" She smiled brightly. "To celebrate Akise-kun being here!"  
I smiled back, I was impressed. "Really! Oh wow Murmur! How rare."  
A laugh escaped after the last sentence.  
She pouted. "Hey! I can do things too!"

I entered the kitchen and saw two plates with delicious food!Eggs, bacon and a bagel with orange juice on the side.  
"Murmur! It's looks great!" I said in awe.  
"Thank you, I worked hard on it. Just for you two!"  
I sat down on the side nearest to me.  
It smells amazing!  
"Yukiteru-kun! No no! You haven't even washed up yet! Shame on you!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not a little kid anymore."  
But I sighed and went to the bathroom.

_Murmur held in a laugh.  
That fool, He almost ate the wrong plate.  
Gasai-san would have killed her if Yukiteru had gotten sick. Obviously since the young boy was a god, the poison wouldn't have affect him. But since Akise is a normal human...  
He would have died.  
She switch the plates and plastered a fake smile._

_**A\N: Another Chapter. I'm so inspired by this story! It feels good! Hahahahaha! Might as well answer reviews. XD  
Yuriahime: Haha~ Thank you!  
Panic Abandon: Ikr! I was really happy! And Thanks. I like your Akise\Yukki fanfic!  
Michanforever: Haha. Your review made my day! And thank you. I had to think about it and it seems like it was possible. :3  
Ryokistar: 8D Thank you! And I know! Yukki just needs to forget Yuno! Dx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the long wait~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did.. Akise would have had butt smex with Yukki instead of that LAME little kiss~ ;D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I came back to a smiling Murmur, and looked around.  
_No Akise.  
Where is he?_  
I sat down in my place and ate. It taste as good as it smelled.  
"Yum! This is really good!" I said with a mouthful of her food.  
"Don't eat with your mouth full, Yukiteru-kun!" she scowled.  
I gulped the food down and smiled, "Arigato, Murmur!"  
I kept hoping Akise was going to come for breakfast.  
Suddenly there was footsteps coming and Akise appeared.  
"Akise-kun! I'm so glad you're here! Murmur was so nice and she made us breakfast! I was thinking maybe.. If you'd like to go to the beach Akise-kun?" I asked the last part with my cheeks betraying me by turning red.  
He smiled back, a small smile and replied, "Of course, I'd love that."  
A feeling of happiness washed over me and I smiled wider.  
"Please! Sit and eat with me!"  
Murmur nodded and smiled sweetly, "I made it just for you Akise-kun."  
Akise nodded and sat next to his Yukiteru.

_Murmur held back a smirk.  
Come on! Eat it!  
Her left eye twitching slightly.  
She could see it all now.  
Akise Aru would eat the meal and die 10 minutes after ingestion and The foolish God will have no idea what to do, Then she will comfort him for a while and by then Gasai-san will be able to pass through to the second world completely as a human being. They'll get their fucked up relationship going and Gasai will set her free, Not serving anyone.  
That was their deal._

She saw the young male take the spoon and raise it to his mouth.  
She grew anxious and it was harder to hide it as the brat teased her.  
Akise Aru stopped and set his spoon down.  
She held her breath.  
He said, "I'm sorry Murmur. I hope you're not offended but I'm suddenly not hungry."  
_That Bastard._  
She clenched her teeth and said cheerfully, "Aww! Not even a little?"  
Akise cracked a knowing smirk.  
"Like I said, I'm sorry."  
She forced a smile.  
"It's alright."  
"Akise-kun? Not eating breakfast? That's not healthy."  
"Don't worry about it Yukiteru-kun." the teen replied, slightly pleased about his beloved's concerned.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Akise raised the spoon to his lips. But before putting the food, he smelled something unusual.  
A bitter, foul almond odor.  
In breakfast food?  
Then it hit him. He read about it when he was researching chemicals.  
Cyanide.  
Murmur was trying to poison him. He stopped before putting the utensil in his mouth and a small smirk played on his lips. The little demon girl had forgotten to mask the smell. He replaced his smirk and replaced it with a friendly fake smile, before apologizing making an excuse to not eat her food._  
*-*-*-*-*

**Akise Aru..**  
Murmur grit her teeth together.  
_That smart ass prick._  
Her eye shifted to the young God and saw he didn't notice the tension between the other two in the room, since he's been chomping away at the remaining of his food.  
"Hey, Akise-kun. If your not going to eat your food. Can I have it?"  
"No, Yukiteru-kun. I'm gonna save it for tomorrow." Akise said back as he stared into Murmur's eyes, threatening her.  
She gulped slightly and looked away. Akise knew he was right, the way the young demon had averted her eyes from his.  
_I knew something was wrong, and she's against me. But, it doesn't make sense. From the way she greeted me when Yukiteru-kun brought me, She gave him the idea didn't she? There's one of two possibilities._  
Then Akise Aru figured out.  
"Then, Yukiteru-kun? Would you like to go now?"  
I nodded! "Yes! Please! Let's go!"  
Akise smiled.  
I smiled back and turned to Murmur, "Wanna come along, Murmur?"  
She shook her head. "No, Thank-you. I'm very busy, Yukiteru-kun."  
I pouted and nodded again. "Alright, But if you change your mind.."  
I got up and we both went upstairs to grab the nessary things to go to the beach.  
After a few, We met downstairs and started heading to the bus station. As we sat next to each other.

I blushed.  
_Why am I getting so flustered! I'm acting like a girl on a... Date?  
I-Is this a d-date?_  
I looked at Akise's direction.  
_N-no! No way! He wouldn't think it!_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I held the small shot gun to Akise Aru's chest.  
"Y-You Lied to me too!" I screamed out as I raised it higher.  
"Listen Yukiture-kun. Gasai is the one lying to you."  
"N-No!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled the trigger.  
__**Click**__  
__**Click**__  
Nothing happened.  
"You've ran out of bullets."  
"YUKKKIII~ Get Away From Him! Hurry!"  
I heard Yuno screaming out.  
Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders.  
"I'm not going to let you have Yukiture-kun." Akise said in a dangerous voice.  
He pulled me close and our lips met in the middle.  
My eyes widen as I processed what was happening.  
Akise's warm lips pressed against Mine.  
This __**One**__ kiss was nothing compared to the kisses Yuno had given me.  
Warm, Caring and Gentle.  
Unlike Yuno.  
What's going on?_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As we got out and I looked around. It was a great day for the beach!

I put my stuff down and ran out to the shore line. The water was great too!  
He walked over as cool as ice.  
I've always admire Akise Aru. He's always cool, calm and collected. Which made me wonder about the times when he wasn't? Had_ that _ever happened?

He just sat and watched me get wet.

"Aren't you gonna come in too?" I yelled out.

"Maybe in a bit, Yukiteru-kun." Akise called back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Yukki!" Yuno giggled. "Its really happening! It getting stronger with each passing day!""_

_I blinked_

_**Is this real?**_

_"Y-Yuno. Are you real?"_

_She giggled again. "Of course! Why are you asking that?" She leaned closer and kissed me, parting my lips as she slipping her tongue into my mouth._

_I pulled away. She wasn't happy. "Why did you **do** that Yukki?"_

_"Yuno, I haven't seen you in forever. I'm sorry. But how did you get here?"_

_"It was easy! Nothing can keep us apart. Not time, worlds or Akise Aru."_

_"What?"_

_"Yukki. Stay away from Akise Aru."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"He's dangerous. Filthy. He will taint my Yukki."_

_I didn't understand._

_**"Yukiteru-kun!"**_

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see Akise-kun hovering over me. "W-What.. happened?" My voice burned when I talked and it hurt every-time I tried to get air into my lungs.I squeezed my eyes shut, the sun's light hurting my eyes.

"You almost drowned!" His eyes burning deeply into mine as he grabbed one of my shoulder and squeezed gently. I was taken aback with his concern. I coughed back water and softly muttered "Thank you. You saved my life." I could tell he was still worried but masked it quickly.

"I'm just glad you are not injured Yukiteru-kun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit! What the fuck Second! Why do it then? You almost killed him!" 1st world Murmur said aloud.

"I didn't mean to!" She snapped back. "Yukki didn't get hurt. So It doesn't really matter."

Murmur sighed. "Whatever. But watch what the hell you're doing next time."

_A/N: Omfg. Third Chapt. xD Yay. I love this story. I hope you do too!_

_SmileRen: Lolz. Yup. AKISE X YUKKI FOREVER._

_yuriahime & Panic Abandon: Hope that answers your trouble minds! 8D_

_**REVIEW **for more. 8D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update~ But.. A NEW CHAPTER to make up!**

**I don't own Mirai Nikki. O3o If I did.. Let's just say. It'd be dirty. X'D**

**Review for more!**

Akise was reading a book before the incident. Shakespeare, he felt was appropriate for the day out.  
"_Romeo and Juliet._" he said aloud to no one but the wind and a crab crawling along minding its own business. After about 20 minutes, He was already at the part where Romeo had seen Juliet at the masquerade and his beloved Yukiteru was cooling down beside him.

He looked over, feeling something deep down.  
Every time he saw or was near Yukiteru Amano.

_"Did my heart love till now?"_

He knew what it was.

_"For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
_

It was love.

"Akise-kun! I'm going to go in one more time! Is that okay?" His friend asked, worried since he hadn't been with Akise for the last hour and the sun had started to set.  
"Don't worry about me, Yukiteru-kun. Have fun."  
"Okay!" He said, smiling brighter then the stars at night.  
Akise couldn't help but give a small smile back.

_"Sin from my lips?"_

Something was wrong.

"_Give me my sin again."  
_  
Where was Yukiteru?

Then he saw the horrible vision in front of him. Tossing the love story aside, he quickly ran towards the water.  
This can't be.  
"Yukiteru-kun!" was the only thing that came from his mouth.  
As He carried Yukiteru's body ashore. He began doing CPR.

He's not breathing.  
1, 2, 3.

He should have been watching him.

Repeat.

This is all his fault.  
1, 2, 3.

Still nothing. He pressed his warm lips to the other's slightly cooler ones.  
Mouth-to-mouth.  
CPR.

Connect lips again.

Finally, the other came to life as he coughed back the salt water from his lungs.  
"Yukiteru, are you alright?!"  
The other was confused and it looked like he was trying to remember where he was and who he was with.  
"W-what happened?"  
"You almost drowned!"  
After a while, everything died down. Akise insisted Yukiteru return to examine himself for any internal damage.

Not wanting to ruin the rest of the evening. Yukki assured his best friend he was alright but cracked a small joke on how he wasn't going to go to the beach anytime soon.  
Akise didn't laugh.

I didn't tell Akise-kun about Yuno and the conversation we had.  
It couldn't have been real. Yuno is gone. Isn't she? What did she say?

_"It's getting stronger with each passing day!"_

What did that mean? Is she trying to pass through from the third world to the second? I thought I fixed it?! No way. I imagined it. I'm sure of it.

We decided to go head back early, I was feeling a bit bad, Thinking it was my fault.  
"Don't worry about it. If you had fun, That's all that counts."  
"But.. You were all alone.."  
"I had fun. Honest."  
"Really? You weren't bored?"  
"Not one bit."  
I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel better.  
"Thank you, Akise-kun. For everything." I couldn't help but blush a bit at the end.  
Akise just chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it."  
My vision soon blurred and I couldn't help but fall asleep.  
"_Akise-kun._"  
Were my final words before falling into a world of darkness.

"Yukki~!"  
I looked around. I was in a dark room, everything pitch black as far as the eye could see. Even with my god eyes, I could barely see anything, I couldn't even see my own hands.  
"Where am I!?" I stumbled around looking, feeling for something solid. Anything!  
"Ahh~!" I landed face-first on the ground. Suddenly, a dim light appeared and I quickly got up, running towards it.  
Finally! I can get out of here!  
The light brighten and brighten, so much that I had to quickly cover my eyes. When it died down, I saw Yuno.  
She was blushing.  
"Y-Yuno? Oh no. I'm imagining things again."  
"Yukki. This is all real." She leaned in and kissed me. "Yukki~ let's have our happy ending again." Yuno said as she started to undressed in front of me.  
Heat rushed to my cheeks when I thought about that special night.  
Before, the night was ruined by insanity, lust and lots of blood.  
She took both my hands and pressed them to her breasts.  
"Yukki~ Please touch me.." was uttered out so quietly.  
"Yuno.. I-I.."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akise found himself looking at a peaceful sleeping Yukiteru. He was lost in the world that he loved the most. If only, he could tell his beloved how he felt about him. But every time he would try to confess, He always found himself biting his tongue. He just simply couldn't. His feeling for the younger boy were genuine, but Yukiteru Amano was so pure. His feelings were just like a stain, a stain that he could not forgive himself for, If he ever got it on Yukiteru. There was no use fighting it. He couldn't deny his feelings. So instead he made it into a positive by making a vow to never tell the person he ever will love about his feelings. But instead, be there for him, Through the bad and the good times... As a friend. Nothing more, And of course, nothing ever less.

Though his heart did not agree with his decision, Akise Aru did not care.  
Akise got up and decided to get Yukiteru a glass of water before the younger boy woke up. He knew that he would ask him for something to drink and he didn't want to disappoint. When he entered the kitchen, Murmur was waiting for him.  
"Akise Aru."  
"Murmur. Lovely evening isn't i?"  
"Cut the shit Aru."  
"I knew I was right. You're the first world Murmur.. Aren't you?"  
"Doesn't matter now. Gasai, will be here really soon and when that day comes, it will be the end of you."  
Akise smirked, "What? Don't have the orders to kill me? Or was poisoning me, your pathetic way of trying?" His smirk grew.  
1st World Murmur let out a growl.  
"Here's a tip: Make sure to mask the smell of almonds when you finish putting the poison in." With a wink, Akise grabbed what he went in for and left to go to Yukiteru's side.  
"Akise-kun."  
"Ah~ Yukiteru-kun. You're awake. I'm glad and it looks like your a lot better. Here, I got you some water."  
"Thanks. You didn't have to do that, Akise-kun" I said as I took a sip from the glass cup. "I could have gotten up myself."  
"Nonsense. You should be resting." Akise smiled at me. I smiled back and blush slightly.  
In fact, Akise loved taking care of his Yukiteru-kun.  
"Akise-kun. I could never thank you enough. You saved my life twice."  
"Twice?"  
My blush deepened, "If you hadn't come to my side, I don't know where I would be right now. And I'm really grateful for that. I think you keep me sane." I laughed nervously. "Don't think I'm weird or something. I know it doesn't make sense." I leaned over and kissed his left cheek.

I panicked at my sudden actions, WHAT DID I JUST DO?!  
But, for a split second, I got my wish to see Akise's guard down. I saw emotion. Surprised was mostly there and something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Oh yeah.. What I did was _REALLY_ weird!  
"I'm.. I'm so sorry! Akise-kun! I don't know why I did it!"  
Akise smiled, "It's alright. I didn't mind."  
A hand? His hand. Held my own.

I squeezed it slightly, and was pleased when he did the same. "Thank-you."

Akise-kun chuckled slightly, "You don't have to keep thanking me. I do it all for you."

_Damn. Slip of the tongue. I'm sure Yukiteru didn't notice though._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHHHH! MY YUKKI! TAINTED!" Yuno Gasai screamed to the blackness of her own world. "NO! AKISE ARU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! AGAIN!"  
1st world Murmur came out of the darkness, "How long til you pass over Second?"

"NOT SOON ENOUGH. AKISE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY YUKKI!"  
"Calm down, Gasai."

"HOW CAN I WHEN THE ONLY REASON OF ME LIVING IS BEING TAKEN AWAY."

"Hehehe, You're losing. Akise-kun will win." 2nd world Murmur muttered out from a corner. "It won't be long now, I know Yukiteru-kun will realize his feelings soon. And it looks like Second isn't strong enough to do _shit_." Murumur chuckled weakly. "Such a shame."

"SHUT UP." Yuno screamed as she kicked the other world demon hard in the stomach.

"Shit!"

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!" She continued to kick, "YUKKI, WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU FUCKING BITCH."

Murmur smirked weakly. "Your losing, you psychotic bitch.."

Yuno ordered the darkness to take the other Murmur back to its core with a wave of her hand. "GO TO HELL!"

1st world Murmur rolled her eyes, "Don't let her get to you."

"Leave me. Go to my Yukki."

"Alright, Gasai."

_Y-yukiteru. You're in danger.. Akise-kun is the key._

_Murmur? I-I don't understand?_

_Don't panic, Accept your feelings._

_Feelings?_

_For Akise Aru._

_My feelings for Akise-kun? He's a great friend._

_You'll realize soon.._

I opened my eyes, What was that dream about? I looked around to see Akise still at my side, quietly sleeping. He has stayed by my side.. And he was still holding my hand. I shifted around. But it was no use, Akise was just as sharp asleep as when awake. He quickly woke up at my little movement, making me jump slightly.

"_Gomenasai_. I didn't mea-"

I was cut off by Akise's finger being pressed to my lips.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who is sorry."

He always has confused and fascinated me. I could never understand him. He was so complex.

"I don't understand?"

"Yukiteru-kun." was the last thing he said before pressing his lips against mine.

I pulled away. "A-Akise-kun!" He did it again and this time he managed to get his tongue into my mouth.

_W-What!?_

He pinned me to the bed and crawled on top of me, not bothering to break the kiss. But it wasn't long before he did. We were both out of breath. He then started to unbutton my shirt and slowly took the material off me. He let the shirt slip down to the ground.

I flushed a bright pink as I let him. _What is this feeling? Why didn't I bother to stop him?_

Suddenly, one of his hand grabbed both of my hands and pinned them over my head, while the other searched for one of my nipples teasing it slightly with his touch.

"A-Ah~" I managed out. "N-no~ Akise-kun. Don't."

_Why doesn't this feel wrong?_

He didn't respond as he kissed me again, And I let him. _Why?_ I couldn't help but eventually kiss him back, Our tongues rubbing against each other. And I'm loving the feeling.

"Akise-kun." I moaned in ecstasy. He smiled when I finally decided to enjoy the ride.

"I knew you'd come around." Akise whispered in my ear, It send shivers down my spine.

"_**AHHHHH!"**_

All that I saw was.. Carpet. In my face. The sunlight greeting me as well.

"Where am I?" I looked around and it was my room. I was alone. I had my clothes on. And.. Akise wasn't here.

_WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THAT?!_

**Dum. Dum. DUMMMM. What will happened next?!**

**You Review = Fast the update~ ;D**

**Til next time! **


End file.
